Starting Over
by KatnissPeetaForever12
Summary: This is before and after the epilogue. Peeta and Katniss have returned home after the rebellion, gotten married, and had their first child.


**Hi guys, so this is my first fan fiction. My mom suggested that I write a Hunger Games one since I love reading fan fiction and the Hunger Games. I hope you guys like it thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, all of the characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Katniss' POV**

Every night I wake up from nightmares screaming. Peeta is always there to help me through them. When Azalea was born, they have started to get worse. Instead of dreaming of Rue or Prim, I dream about Azalea getting picked for the Games. Peeta and I having to mentor our child. Now when I wake up, I just stand and watch our daughter sleep. Azalea is a splitting image of Peeta and I, with my dark hair and Peeta's bright blue eyes. Everyone knows her as "the Star-Crossed Lovers Kid."

I wake up this morning there is a smell of Cheese Buns in the air. I race down the stairs and see my Boy with the Bread taking my favorite bread out oven. I then hear a small cry and head upstairs to get Azalea and take her downstairs.

"Well hello little miss Azalea. How are you today?" Peeta asks upon seeing us knowing she won't answer. We stand there talking to our daughter when we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I tell Peeta. I open the door and see my mentor/neighbor.

"Took you long enough sweetheart." Haymitch says.

I love you too Haymitch," I say and give him a hug.

"So, are you going to invite me in or are we just going to stand here?" He says when I release him. I open the the door wider to let him in.

"Hey, Haymitch," Peeta says when he sees him. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asks him. As we are eating, Haymitch tells us why he is really here.

"So, I got a call from Plutarch, he wants us to have an interview with Caesar. I told him I would talk to you and call him back." I look to Peeta and see him clutching the table. I immediately know he is having a flashback. I give Azalea to Haymitch and try to calm my husband down.

"Peeta, it's Katniss. Listen to my voice, it's not real, okay," I see his eyes go back to their normal blue color and know that he is out of his memories.

 **Peeta's POV:**

When Haymitch tells us about the interview, I get soaked up in memories. I see my first games interview, when I told all of Panem my love for Katniss. Then the Quarter Quell, when I'm about to announce Katniss' pregnancy, then I hear her voice.

"Peeta, it's Katniss. Listen to my voice,it's not real, okay!" she is telling me. Her voice draws me back to reality.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I ask frantically. If I hurt Katniss, or Azalea, or Haymitch, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"No, Peeta we're all fine, are you? Do you want to talk about it?" She questions me with concern.

"I don't really want to talk about it Kat," I tell her.

"I think I'm gonna go. You guys just talk about it and tell me when you've decided. Just remember, you can always say no," Haymitch tells us as he leaves. After I calm down, Katniss suggests that we take Azalea to the meadow and have a picnic. I get our lunch ready for later when we eat, while Katniss takes Azalea upstairs to get her things together. When she comes back downstairs Katniss is wearing a yellow sundress and has dressed Azalea in the most adorable little white and red polka-dot dress with matching white shoes. She hands our daughter to me and I put her in the carrier. We start to walk to the meadow and I hear Katniss start to sing,

" _Deep in the Meadow, Under the Willow_

 _A Bed of Grass, A Soft Green Pillow_

 _Lay Down your Head, And Close your Sleepy Eyes_

 _And when Again they Open, The Sun Will Rise_

 _Her it's Safe, Here it's Warm_

 _Here the Daisies Guard you from Every Harm,_

 _Here you Dreams are Sweet and Tomorrow Brings them True,_

 _Here is the Place, Where I Love you"_

"You're an amazing singer," I tell my wife. "The birds stop to listen every time you sing." It's true, before the birds had been chirping loudly, but as the song kept growing the only sound was Katniss' voice.

"Mmmaaa," says a little voice. Katniss and I stare at our little Azalea. She. Just. Talked.

 **So, guys, that was the first chapter! I really hoped you liked it! Please, please, please review!**


End file.
